


В момент тишины

by evenover



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Рут не улыбается, но ее взгляд смягчается, и Шоу облизывает губы, чувствуя, что, наверное, нужно сказать что-то другое, если этого хочет Рут». Кода к 4.05.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В момент тишины

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At The Still Point (There The Dance Is)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772092) by [journaliar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/journaliar/pseuds/journaliar). 



– Что ты здесь делаешь? – тихо спрашивает Шоу, шагая в ванную, где мигает свет и приглушенно жужжит вентилятор. Нечто расслабляется. Нечто, завязанное туго и крепко где-то в груди с тех пор, как она поговорила с Гарольдом – оно просто растворяется при виде склонившейся над раковиной Рут. На поверхности тумбочки блестит кровь, капли пачкают кафельный пол. – Кроме того, что заливаешь всё своей кровью.  
– Ищу зарытые сокровища, – бросает Рут, и окровавленные щипцы заметно дрожат, когда она пытается вытащить пулю из небольшой раны на плече. Рут без блузки, и бретельки ее черного лифчика прочерчивают бледную кожу. Шоу видно, как расширяется грудная клетка и потом сжимается от облегчения – пуля с громким стуком падает в раковину.  
– Я могла бы тебе помочь, – указывает Шоу, когда Рут дрожащей рукой опускает щипцы, встречаясь с Шоу взглядом в отражении зеркала, и хотя ее губы складываются в усмешку, взгляд у Рут мутный.  
– Не хотела быть слишком наглой, – говорит Рут, взглядом так ощупывая Шоу, что та не выдерживает и отворачивается, чтобы понаблюдать за тем, как кровь сочится в желобок между кафельными плитками.  
– Более наглой, чем взлом моей квартиры и обляпывание всех поверхностей кровью? – удивляется Шоу, и теперь Рут резко улыбается. Шоу думает, и не в первый раз, какие же острые у нее клыки.  
– Возможно, ты права, – шепчет Рут, и когда Шоу смотрит на нее в зеркало, Рут по-прежнему разглядывает ее, но глаза у нее смягчились, и от вида того, как тяжело Рут опирается на раковину, прижимая к груди раненую руку, Шоу трудно дышать.  
– Ты оставишь такую грязь в моей ванной? – тихо спрашивает Шоу, подходя ближе, и Рут выпрямляется, медленно оборачиваясь по направлению к Шоу, и прижимается к раковине спиной. Кровь струится по ее руке блестящими ручейками, красная паутина расцветает на коже, и Шоу смотрит какое-то время, как она сочится, пока ее взгляд не фокусируется на ране в боку Рут. Рана кровоточит, и Шоу тяжело сглатывает, охваченная эмоцией – горячей, как ярость, но более резкой и гораздо более болезненной, оседающей у нее в горле.  
– Даже не могла о таком мечтать, – тихо произносит Рут, наблюдая за тем, как Шоу пялится на выставленную напоказ рану, как кровь медленно течет из нее по ребрам. Но Шоу игнорирует пронизывающий взгляд Рут.  
– Больно? – спрашивает Шоу, делая шаг вперед, и Рут так и не сводит взгляда с ее лица – Шоу поднимает руку и проводит по краю раны, тычет внутрь пальцами. Рут ахает от резкой боли, вызванной этим исследованием, тело едва заметно вздрагивает, только руки покрываются гусиной кожей.  
– Выглядит хуже, чем есть на самом деле, – оправдывается Рут, но Шоу занята размышлениями. Она думает о том, как Рут не повезло. О том, что пуля попала в живот Рут. Рут истекает кровью. Рут умирает.  
Ей не нравится ощущение, с которым эти мысли ворочаются у нее в черепе. Как грусть, только хуже, глубже. Чувство горчит на языке, заставляет Шоу хмуриться и снова впиваться пальцами в края раны только для того, чтобы услышать, как Рут ахает опять.  
Потом она протягивает руку к набору первой помощи, стоящему на самом краю тумбочки, на его белом пластике блестят кровавые отпечатки Рут.  
– Держи, – ворчит Шоу, уже разрывая упаковку стерильного бинта. Она открывает кран, чтобы пустить несильную струю теплой воды.  
– Разве девушка может отвергнуть подобное предложение? – вздыхает Рут; кокетливая фраза звучит странно из-за сжатого в тонкую линию рта и по-прежнему нечитаемого выражения карих глаз.  
Она молчит, пока Шоу очищает и перевязывает рану, но глазами Рут отслеживает каждое движение в своей привычной нервирующей манере. Руки Шоу не дрожат, и вскоре она приклеивает последний кусок пластыря на кожу Рут.  
– На что ты смотришь? – наконец выплевывает Шоу, собирая мусор и легко бросая его прямо в корзину рядом с унитазом, а Рут следит за каждым движением, словно это самое увлекательное зрелище, которое она когда-либо видела.  
– А Гарольд… рассказал тебе? – мягко спрашивает Рут, и Шоу сильно прикусывает свою нижнюю губу, явно игнорируя недавние слова Финча.  
– Финч много чего говорит, – тихо ворчит Шоу, приглаживая край пластыря на плече Рут. – Никогда рот не закрывает.  
Рут только устало улыбается в ответ.  
– У тебя прекрасные руки, Самин, – искренне произносит Рут, и в ее словах нет того поддразнивающего тона, в ответ на который Шоу привычно закатила бы глаза. Вместо раздражения Шоу ощущает беспокойство.  
– Ты уходишь? – спрашивает Шоу, и это звучит большим намеком, чем подразумевалось. Рут не нужно уходить, но вот что ей нужно – это прекратить смотреть так, как она это делает. – Я имею в виду, я тебя не заставляю.  
– Она еще не сообщила мне, куда идти, – признается Рут. Фраза вырывается из нее так, будто слова ранят ее. Шоу наблюдает, как подушечка ее собственного пальца бессознательно обводит края повязки, и когда Рут вздрагивает, Шоу вздыхает. – Надеюсь, ты не против, что я пришла сюда.  
– Не против, – отвечает Шоу, наклоняясь к Рут, чтобы открыть медицинский шкафчик позади зеркала. Рут не двигается, просто дышит ей в шею, пока Шоу достает банку с таблетками и делает шаг назад. Она открывает лекарство и высыпает две таблетки на ладонь, потом, подумав, добавляет еще одну.  
– Прими это. Тебе нужно поесть, – гостеприимно произносит Шоу, и Рут улыбается, слабо и мягко, одними только уголками рта, когда Шоу вкладывает таблетки в ее руку. – Я тебе что-нибудь приготовлю.

***

– В тебя часто стреляют, – бормочет Шоу в мерцающий экран телевизора и вполглаза поглядывает за ходом баскетбольного матча, наклоняясь над миской с хлопьями, которую держит в руках.  
– Кто бы говорил, – кряхтит Рут, морщась при попытке удержать на коленях свою миску с хлопьями ладонью раненой руки. Шоу, сидящая на другом конце дивана, бросает на нее взгляд, задумчиво пережевывая, и этот взгляд слишком долго задерживается на груди Рут. Та всё еще полуодета, предпочитая не торопиться с натягиванием блузки на свои раны, и Шоу не возражает.  
Явочная квартира Шоу маленькая и слишком разукрашенная, как будто Шоу владеет складом в Ikea, и от этого она тоскует по большим открытым пространствам, прохладным полам ее собственной квартиры. Это должно выглядеть более сюрреалистично, думает Шоу, когда на твоем шведском диване сидит окровавленная Рут в одних трусах и лифчике и уплетает Lucky Charms, но почему-то так не кажется. Шоу не видит в этом ничего плохого.  
– Она должна лучше о тебе заботиться, – говорит Шоу, и Рут смотрит на нее остекленевшим взглядом, от обезболивающего ее зрачки расширились, это заметно даже в мерцающем свете телевизора. – Ты же ее интерфейс, в конце концов. Ты нужна ей.  
– Не знала, что тебя это беспокоит, – поддразнивает Рут, размешивая хлопья ложкой, потом ставит миску на стол. Шоу замечает, что Рут съела все зефирки, но ничего не говорит, хотя осознание этого факта рождает сладкое, приятное ощущение где-то на задворках ее сознания.  
Шоу закатывает глаза, поднимает собственную миску и, прежде чем ответить, выпивает сладкое молоко.  
– Ты знала.  
Пустая миска громко звякает, когда Шоу ставит ее рядом на стол.  
– Ты хотя бы убила ту суку?  
– Нет, – признается Рут, пялясь на Шоу так пристально, что у той начинает чесаться кожа. Она осмеливается встретиться с Рут взглядом, оторвавшись от игры, на которую вряд ли обращает какое-то внимание. – Я убежала.  
Шоу фыркает, услышав это, и откидывается на спинку дивана, и Рут улыбается, слегка закатывая глаза.  
– Пришлось увести ее подальше от номера, – говорит она, и Шоу кивает, веселье застывает у нее на языке, когда Рут не продолжает историю.  
– Ты могла погибнуть там, – тихо говорит Шоу, снова глядя в телевизор, где судья свистит и объявляет персональный фол. – Одна. Ты могла погибнуть там одна, хотя не должна была там быть.  
– Было слишком рискованно, Шоу, – бормочет Рут, и Шоу игнорирует ее пылающий взгляд. – С тобой, с любым из нас, там… были бы гарантированно трупы. Она знает, как лучше…  
– Она всё еще говорит с тобой? – спрашивает Шоу, поворачиваясь и встречаясь взглядом с Рут, и какое-то время они так залипают, пока Рут не сглатывает и не отворачивается.  
– Очень тихо, – мягко признается Рут, и Шоу не нравится, как это признание оседает у нее в ушах.  
– Ты планируешь когда-либо в ближайшее время надеть блузку? – ворчит Шоу, вновь проводя пальцами по перевязанному боку Рут, но ее взгляд прикован к черному кружеву на коже Рут.  
– Нет, если ты и дальше будешь пялиться на мои сиськи.  
Шоу усмехается, откидываясь на спинку дивана, и отворачивается к телевизору.  
– Продолжай есть…

***

Шоу смотрит, как Рут начинает дремать, ее тело обмякает, падая на подлокотник дивана, и она тревожно просыпается. Телевизор всё еще работает, тихо идет послематчевое шоу, но Шоу более интересуется Рут, которая, выпрямляясь, придушенно стонет.  
– Я заснула, – хрипит Рут, прочищая горло, и хватается за плечо, Шоу кивает в ответ, наклоняясь, чтобы взять пульт дистанционного управления с кофейного столика. Она выключает телевизор, погружая квартиру в темноту, только городские огни просвечивают сквозь задернутые шторы.  
– Тебе нужен отдых, – говорит Шоу и потягивается. Она чувствует, что Рут наблюдает за ней в полутьме, и ее глаза слезятся от усталости.  
– Ты смотрела, как я сплю, Самин? – интересуется Рут, и Шоу хихикает, игнорируя теплое непростительное чувство, поселившееся вдоль плеч. Она задирает руки над головой, пытаясь сбросить ощущение с мышц.  
– Просто проверяла, дышишь ли ты, – тихо отвечает Шоу, и хотя ей не видно, но она знает, что Рут улыбается.  
– Ах, вот как?  
– Да. Вытаскивать твой труп с дивана – это была бы полная жопа.  
Даже несмотря на то, что каждый раз, когда смотрит на Рут, она чувствует глубокое и сильное чувство облегчения, это напоминает Шоу глотки ледяной воды в обжигающе жаркий день.  
– Это я-то полная жопа? – кокетливо сипит Рут, снова прижимая раненую руку к груди, словно сломанное крыло, и Шоу глубоко вздыхает.  
– Диван в твоем распоряжении, если хочешь, – говорит Шоу, и Рут ожидающе вскидывает на нее взгляд. – Если только тебе не нужно больше места.  
– Мне бы немного места, чтобы вытянуться, – медленно поднимается Рут, неуверенно держась на ногах, и Шоу лишь безмолвно наблюдает за ней. – Если ты не против.

***

Место, чтобы вытянуться, – это под Шоу на ее кровати, пачкая потом и кровью ее простыни.  
Шоу смотрит, как кровь расплывается по чисто-белой повязке на плече Рут, яркая, манящая, просачивающаяся сквозь слои бинта, и Шоу прижимается губами к краю повязки и пластыря. Рут непристойно стонет от боли, запуская пальцы в волосы Шоу так крепко, что у Шоу выступают слезы на глазах.  
Рут отпускает волосы Шоу и вонзается ей в спину. Их тела не совпадают, хотя ноги удобно переплетены, и Шоу трется о пах Рут снова и снова. Она трахает ее только бедрами, и эмоция кажется приглушенной, словно завернутой в целлофан, но Шоу всё еще может распознать ее форму, почувствовать ее вес.  
Она хватает Рут за бедро, которое та положила поверх ее ноги, обеими руками, и кровать непристойно скрипит, а напряжение в позвоночнике Рут явно усиливается, и вот она уже выгибается от матраса навстречу Шоу. Словно Шоу дергает ее за веревочки.  
– Господи, – тихо выдыхает Рут, ее мышцы внезапно взрываются оргазмом. Шоу, затаив дыхание, смотрит, как Рут кончает, сильно, тихо, мокро, стискивая руками подушку под головой.  
– Смотри на меня. Смотри, смотри на меня, – хрипит Шоу, и Рут подчиняется, ничего не соображая. Шоу наклоняется к ней и целует ее. Она рукой удерживает Рут на месте, большим пальцем надавливая на подбородок, заставляя шире открыть рот, а другими пальцами вжимаясь в слуховой аппарат.  
– Самин, – стонет Рут, и Шоу прикусывает ее нижнюю губу, потом прижимается лбом ко лбу Рут, скользит пальцами, чтобы крепко обхватить Рут за шею.  
– Просто… – выдыхает Шоу, ее бедра все еще толкаются, подчиняясь давлению, вскипающему в ее лоне. Размер неизбежного взрыва нарастает и нарастает, чем дольше Шоу всматривается в глаза Рут. – Просто смотри на меня.

***

Два часа спустя Шоу просыпается в пустой постели.  
В этом нет ничего странного. Их свидания всегда были грязными, быстрыми и вклинившимися между одной смертельной опасностью и другой, поэтому просыпаться в одиночку было вполне привычно и комфортно.  
Только не в этот раз. Проснуться на прохладных простынях, еще чувствуя на кончиках пальцев кожу Рут – это отрезвляет.  
Шоу не торопится. Она моет посуду с кофейного столика и меняет постельное белье, потом только надевает ботинки.  
Она даже не надеется, что найдет Рут. Сейчас та может оказаться совершенно другим человеком в совершенно другом месте, а Машина будет шептать ей в ухо. Но Шоу всё равно застегивает толстовку и пытается подумать о том, куда Рут могла исчезнуть посреди ночи, раз Машина не говорит ей, куда идти.  
Как оказалось, таким местом стал затрапезный бар со сломанной системой видеонаблюдения и дешевым пивом в полквартале от квартиры Шоу.  
Она стоит у барной стойки с наполовину пустой бутылкой пива и полным шотом выпивки такого же цвета, как ее глаза, и Шоу подбирается к ней бочком без единого слова, тут же протягивая руку за маленьким стаканом.  
– Что такая девушка, как ты, станет делать в подобном месте? – шепчет Рут, упираясь рукой в щеку и глядя на Шоу. Ее глаза блестят, а веселость наиграна, и Шоу неприятно это слышать.  
– Что ты делаешь здесь? – вопросом отвечает Шоу, легко глотая шот целиком, и Рут улыбается, глядя в свое пиво, потом снова поворачивается к Шоу.  
– Я не могла заснуть, – бормочет Рут, откидывая назад волосы и поднося бутылку ко рту. – Было слишком тихо. Просто решила остановиться здесь. Музыкальный автомат играет только Стиви Никса.  
Она пьет, а Шоу разглядывает, как движется ее горло, как изгиб шеи бесстыдно трепещет, потом только оглядывает темный бар. Людей почти нет, но на другом конце барной стойки расположился посетитель, который с интересом разглядывает Рут, и Шоу не может удержаться, чтобы не закатить глаза.  
– Нам нужна перевязь. Для твоей руки, – произносит Шоу, потому что Рут прижимает руку к груди, но Рут улыбается прямо в горлышко бутылки и смотрит вдоль барной стойки на мужчину, который поднимает в приветствии свой стакан.  
– Нам пора, Самин, – вздыхает Рут, делая долгий глоток из бутылки.  
Нужно что-то сказать прямо сейчас, какое-то чувство, Шоу знает, должно быть у нее в это мгновение, но на самом деле она ощущает, словно между ее разумом и эмоциями возник барьер, и ей только и остается, что издать разочарованный вздох.  
– Ты едва могла держать глаза открытыми, когда я закончила с тобой в прошлый раз, – указывает Шоу после паузы, и Рут внимательно изучает выражение ее лица.  
– Всё в порядке, Самин, – наконец произносит Рут, словно она знает что-то и не имеет ничего против, и что на самом деле всё в порядке.  
– Я могу… – начинает Шоу, запуская пальцы в петли ремня, потом проводит ладонью по своей заднице и засовывает руку в задний карман джинсов, что – она точно знает – будет хорошо видно тому мужику в конце стойки. – Возвращайся со мной, и мы попробуем еще раз.  
Рут не улыбается, но ее взгляд смягчается, и Шоу облизывает губы, чувствуя, что, наверное, нужно сказать что-то другое, если этого хочет Рут. Но Рут наклоняется, прилипнув взглядом к губам Шоу, и сразу же целует ее – крепко, горячо и хищно.  
– Угостишь девушку ужином для начала?  
– Что? Ты слишком хороша для моих Lucky Charms?

***

– Что с тобой происходит? – спрашивает Шоу, когда Рут толкает в ее сторону наполовину съеденное блюдо с гренками, обжаренными в молоке и яйцах. Кабинка мала и неудобна, но Шоу согласна сидеть здесь, поедая еду Рут и наблюдая за ней через стол.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – вздыхает Рут, поправляет свой имплант, потом перекидывает волосы через плечо. Шоу молча разглядывает ее с приподнятой бровью, потом придвигает к себе брошенное Рут блюдо и отставляет в сторону свою пустую тарелку.  
– Ты как будто… – Шоу делает паузу, подыскивая верное слово, и Рут смотрит на нее с нетерпением: – … выключенная.  
– Выключенная? – поддразнивает Рут, приподнимая уголки губ в слабой улыбке, и Шоу пожимает плечами.  
– Грустная, – поправляется Шоу. И она знает, что это не совсем правильное выражение, но самое близкое к тому, что она может сформулировать. Рут меняется в лице, она отводит взгляд, чтобы невидяще уставиться на пустой ресторан.  
– Я не грустная, – тихо отвечает Рут, поправляя волосы. – Я испуганная.  
– Испуганная чем? – спрашивает Шоу, медленно пережевывая, и Рут пожимает плечами.  
– Самаритянином. Эта война… – бормочет Рут, внезапно встречаясь взглядом с Шоу, и та сглатывает, но удерживает контакт. – Я испугана, потому что мы не выигрываем.  
– Но у Нее же есть план, так ведь? – произносит Шоу, и Рут откидывается назад, всё еще не сводя глаз с Шоу.  
– Есть. Просто я не вполне уверена, что согласно этому плану выживем мы все, – тихо отвечает Рут. – И мысль о конкретных… потерях… меня ужасает.  
Грудь Шоу внезапно сжимается от эмоции, которой она не может определить название, но эта эмоция толкает ее, чтобы дотронуться до Рут. Впрочем, она так не делает, зато долго пялится в тарелку, позволяя эмоции улечься, подобно змее, вдоль позвоночника.  
– Я тоже… беспокоюсь.  
– Я не очень привыкла к желанию защищать людей, – осторожно произносит Рут, не сменяя непоколебимого взгляда, и Шоу скрючивается под ним, слегка кривя рот еще до того, как успевает проконтролировать себя.  
– Знаю. Это странно, правда?  
Рут улыбается в ответ на неуверенную искренность Шоу, склонив набок голову так, что Шоу знает: это означает что-то приторно-сладкое еще до того, как слетит с ее губ. Но вместо смущающей декларации Рут лишь протягивает руку через стол и крадет треугольник пропитанного сиропом тоста.

***

– Помнишь компьютерную игру? Орегонскую тропу? – мягко спрашивает Рут, словно не она сейчас на две фаланги внутри Шоу, медленно проворачивает пальцы снова и снова и не делает больше абсолютно ничего. Шоу игнорирует вопрос, продолжая невидящим взглядом пялиться в потолок, поглаживать ладонями свои обнаженные груди и прислушиваться к хлюпающему звуку, который издает ее тело под пальцами Рут.  
– Я не была… – колеблется Шоу, ее ресницы трепещут, когда Рут проникает дальше и потирает подушечкой пальца точку, от которой в глазах Шоу взрываются искры. Она переводит взгляд на Рут – полностью одетую, стоящую на коленях перед диваном между ног Шоу. – Компьютеры не очень меня интересовали.  
– Но ты же играла в них? В школе? – удивляется Рут, положив голову на бедро Шоу, и разглядывая, как ее пальцы движутся внутри Шоу. А той хочется запустить обе руки в волосы Рут и сильно потянуть, хочется вонзиться зубами в гладкую кожу шеи, хочется причинить ей боль, но вместо этого она роняет руку между ног, чтобы приласкать клитор, поскольку, судя по всему, Рут не проявляет к нему никакого интереса.  
– Рут, – с угрозой произносит Шоу, и та переводит взгляд с собственных скользких пальцев на лицо Шоу. Она наклоняется вперед, мягко целует костяшки пальцев Шоу, и когда та предлагает ей в жертву указательный палец, с силой прижимая к клитору безымянный и средний пальцы, Рут медленно берет его в рот. – У меня не получалось. Умирала от дизентерии.  
Какое-то время Рут молчит, только толкается глубже в Шоу одной рукой и впивается в бок Шоу другой рукой.  
Рут больно кусает Шоу за кончик пальца, потом выпускает его, и Шоу ошеломленно наблюдает, как Рут движется выше, нащупывает одной рукой волосы Шоу, а другой продолжает медленно и глубоко толкаться в нее. Хватка на волосах почти страстная, и Шоу немногого не хватает, чтобы из глаз летели искры, когда Рут втрахивается в нее, но она стискивает зубы и вглядывается в лицо Рут. Вглядывается в выражение ее глаз, от которого сжатие внизу живота ползет вверх – к груди и к горлу, полупридушивая ее.  
Рут раскрывает губы, и Шоу уже готова вставить свой палец обратно ей в рот, чтобы прекратить серию дурацких вопросов про какие-то старые компьютерные игры, но Рут произносит:  
– Ты всегда так течешь ради меня, Самин.  
Словно это комплимент. И Шоу лишь стискивает зубы.  
Шоу бешено орудует рукой между ног, цепляясь за ладонь Рут снова и снова, и когда выражение лица Рут превращается во что-то дразнящее и мрачное, а голова в предвкушении склоняется набок – Шоу кончает, болезненно стиснув челюсти. Рут всегда выжимает из Шоу постыдно мощные оргазмы, и этот ничем не отличается, и от такого иссушающего огня по нервам у Шоу дрожат ноги.  
Рут сильно дергает Шоу за волосы, отворачивая ее лицо, чтобы прошептать на ухо, и Шоу хватает ее за шею незанятой клитором рукой.  
– Иногда ты напоминаешь мне кое-кого, которого я знала раньше. Не ее в точности, но то, что я по отношению к ней чувствовала.  
Это глубокий момент, Шоу это чувствует, но у нее нет представления, к чему всё идет, она не знает, куда попадет, если очутится в чем-то настолько значительном, поэтому Шоу изворачивается в хватке Рут и мягко целует ее в подбородок. Рут отрывисто вздыхает и снова дергает за волосы.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я ревновала? – рычит Шоу, когда Рут прижимается губами к ее уху. Рут кусает ее за ухо, тянет и затем стонет, когда Шоу беспомощно трепещет под ее влажными пальцами.  
– Даже не мечтала о таком, – дразнит Рут, высвобождая руку, и Шоу видит, как Рут вылизывает свои пальцы, а потом разворачивается и устраивается на свободной части дивана.  
– И о чем же ты мечтаешь? – интересуется Шоу, дергая Рут за блузку. Рут шипит, когда пальцы Шоу задевают перевязанную рану на ее боку.  
– Погубить тебя, – выдыхает Рут, и Шоу не может удержаться от кривой улыбки.

***

– Тебе нигде не надо быть? – произносит Шоу почти в рот Рут, стискивая ноги на тонкой талии подруги, и Рут издает раздраженный возглас, разрывая поцелуй, и утыкается носом в ее шею. Шоу позволяет это какое-то мгновение, потом вцепляется в волосы Рут и сильно тянет в сторону. – Рут.  
– Ты так говоришь, будто хочешь, чтобы я убралась отсюда, – недовольно реагирует Рут, наклоняясь вперед несмотря на то, что Шоу продолжает удерживать ее за волосы, и лижет нижнюю губу Шоу. Шоу уклончиво ворчит, потому что этот вывод – необязательно правильный.  
И она знает, что Рут тоже знает – нет нужды произносить слова, потому что Рут понимает, что синяки, оставленные Шоу на ее запястьях, следы укусов на сладком местечке, где бедро переходит в попу, оргазмы, которые она всю ночь исторгала из тела Рут – всё это означает «останься».  
– Отлично.  
Он отстраняется от Шоу, прочь из тюрьмы ее ног, и встает у края кровати. Шоу смотрит, как она одевает трусы.  
– Я просто подумала, что ты будешь больше рада снова слышать, как Машина шепчет тебе в ухо сладкую чепуху.  
– Она никогда насовсем не покидает меня. Я верю в нее, Самин. И ты тоже должна, – говорит Рут, надевая лифчик, и Шоу продолжает смотреть. Шоу не удосуживается ответить, что то, во что она по-настоящему верит – это непоколебимая вера в Машину у Рут.  
Вместо этого, глядя, как Рут натягивает джинсы, она с тоской вздыхает, чувствуя приближение того дня, когда Рут перестанет зависать с ней и исчезнет. Шоу смахивает волосы с лица, прежде чем сесть, и даже не удосуживается прикрыть свою наготу.  
– Ты можешь быть там более осторожной? – хмурясь, говорит Шоу и надувает губы. Рут одаривает ее смущенным взглядом, натягивая блузку, и Шоу морщится. – Ты же почти как швейцарский сыр в дырках.  
– Ты же знаешь, Шоу, что одна из этих дырок принадлежит тебе, – ухмыляется Рут, хлопая ресницами, и Шоу закатывает глаза, несмотря на то, что Рут делает шаг и встает между ее коленями. Шоу молча приглашает ее, запустив пальцы одной руки за пояс штанов Рут, глядя, как ее тонкие пальцы застегивают пуговицы на блузке, сверху вниз, словно она запечатывает на память все отметины, которыми одарила ее Шоу.  
– Я серьезно говорю. Нам нужно выиграть войну, а без тебя это не получится.  
Шоу не смотрит вверх, но чувствует, что взгляд Рут прожигает ей макушку, хотя руки замерли, едва дойдя до середины блузки. Шоу не знает, что ей делать с этим чувством, этим болезненным, беспокойным осознанием, что если что-то случится с Рут, то она сожжет весь остальной мир дотла. Шоу тянется, чтобы крепко поцеловать свежую повязку на боку Рут, и тело Рут инстинктивно отстраняется от внезапной боли, но она тут же сама льнет к Шоу.  
– Самин, – Рут начинает говорить тяжелым тоном, и Шоу не нравится, как ее голос заполняет пустоты между ними, как Рут произносит ее имя, и что она при этом чувствует внутри. Она не поднимает взгляда, хотя голос Рут призывает именно к этому, наоборот, она хватается за ремень Рут и начинает тянуть его.  
– Я не беспокоюсь о смерти. Я о ней даже не думаю, – произносит Шоу, расстегивая штаны Рут, потом спускает их ей на бедра. Рут роняет руки по сторонам, когда Шоу начинает водить пальцем по отметинам на ее лобке. – Но когда я думаю о твоей смерти, это очень сильно сердит меня.  
Какое-то мгновение в комнате слышится только медленное дыхание Рут, которое становится рваным, когда Шоу наклоняется, чтобы вылизать место, на котором она сделала Рут синяк. Рука обхватывает ее за затылок, прижимает ближе, и Шоу кусает, как только ногти Рут впиваются ей в череп.  
– Слышу тебя, – шепчет Рут, и Шоу поднимает голову, чтобы встретиться со сверлящим взглядом Рут.  
– Она снова говорит с тобой? – удивляется Шоу, и кончики рта Рут приподнимаются в ответ, словно она знает что-то, чего не знает Шоу.  
Рут качает головой, кладет ладонь на щеку Шоу, и Шоу замирает, чувствуя, как палец Рут скользит по ее губе.  
– Я разговаривала не с Ней.


End file.
